Draco's Birthday Wish
by rocketfire44
Summary: Draco throws a party for his seventeenth birthday with mostly slytherin's but only lusts for Cormac's attention.


It was Draco's seventeenth birthday and he wants to throw a party for once in Malfoy Manor. He invited mostly slytherins but only allowed the best from the other three houses that he found tolerable. The only gryffindor he liked was Cormac Mclaggen partially because he wanted to fuck his brains out tonight. Draco has always seen Cormac on the quidditch field and has always been attracted as well as admired Cormac's attitude or confidence. Draco's birthday wish was to get fucked by Cormac and he intended to get what he wants and let nothing stand in his way. He made himself look really cheap by wearing black leather pants and a skinny green v-neck,anything that will get him shagged he did not care.

Draco walked through the crowd looking for Cormac. Draco checked his breath,made sure his blonde bangs were perfect then approached him. Cormac was wearing a black polo with the collar popped with a backwards hat on and blue jeans holding a red cup of alcohol. His muscles made the polo look tight around the chest. "Hey good looking. Enjoying the party?", Draco asked suggestively. Cormac answered,"Yeah,oh happy birthday,Draco. Shit,I forgot to get you a gift". Draco kept getting closer to invade Cormac's personal space. Draco chuckled," Oh,don't worry about it,i'm rich anyway but if you insist,perhaps you can give me something else later tonight". Draco smiled brightly while trying to get closer to Cormac's face to kiss him. Cormac chuckled awkwardly," Sorry Draco but we are just friends,I know many slytherins but I don't even know why you invited me. Besides you are not quite my type". Draco scoffed and was inches away from Cormac's lips with eyes blown.

Draco whispered,"A pretty face isn't your type?". Draco started playing with Cormac's polo buttons with his fingers. He unbuttoned the last closed button reavealing more of Cormac's chest. " This should be left open. Just helping you breath easier",he said. Draco then wanted Cormac drunk so they can have sex so he kept making Cormac drink more different types of alcohol."Bottoms up,keep drinking that handsome. You'll like it,it'll relax those big muscles". Cormac sighed then continued,"You don't even care about me,Draco. You just like my face. And probably just want my willy and balls. Not that I can blame you since I am gorgeous".

Draco barely even heard that sentence since he was just staring at Cormac's eyes and pretty facial features. Draco answered," That's not true. Well I mean,i do like your face a lot but I also know you want to become a great keeper for gryffindor and beat out Potter and Weasley. With your rugged...physique and talent I am sure you will get it! And I invited you because you are the best tolerable person out of gryffindor. Also,we have a connection. We are similar,we have a lot of money,we have powerful family members in the ministry. You cannot deny this or fight it". Cormac gave his smug smirk then turned right when Draco leaned forward to kiss his lips. Draco got his soft cheek barely.

Cormac was playing hard to get and it pissed Draco off,this was his birthday and all he wanted was to snog and shag with Cormac who was ruining everything. Cormac walked off. Draco called him," This is not over,Mclaggen. This is my birthday. Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants!". It turns out Cormac was just playing hard to get. He was sexually attracted to Draco,he just liked messing with him for a while more. Draco started to get misty eyed in the crowd,he really liked Cormac and he made a fool out of himself. Draco loved Cormac mostly for his attractive looks but he also did care about Cormac and liked Cormac's arrogant personality when a lot of gryffindors hated Cormac,something Draco shares. He threw his birthday hat on the floor then sat in a chair just moping. Why is his love life always so shitty?

He was staring at the ground,tears starting to fall,then suddenly Cormac walked back up to him. Cormac gave his charming smile and grabbed Draco's hands and lifted him up with an" I'm sorry,love. I've always wanted you,i just didn't know how to show it,about my feelings for you so I played hard to get. Time to man up and take you for myself". Draco wiped away his tears then followed Cormac back onto the dance floor. They started kissing slowly and danced as Cormac swayed Draco's hips with his big hands and grinded on Draco's ass. Draco was getting so close to the sex. Cormac took Draco's hand under his shirt and let Draco feel his six-pack as a birthday gift. "Here,feel around if you like. I know you want to",Cormac said. Draco's mouth almost watered and his fingers touched every abdominal muscle gently.

Xxxxx

Draco Malfoy finally got his birthday wish. There were clothes all over his bedroom floor. His legs were spread wide out then later on muscled shoulders arched in the air. His body was sweating as he was bobbing into the pillow with a naked body thrusting on top of him. Cormac's penis was bliss hitting his prostate and he got to stare at Cormac's pretty face the whole time as he panted holding both hands onto Cormac's ass cheeks and hairy thighs for dear life. Best birthday ever.


End file.
